


“Forcing” Destiny

by PhoenixSolo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, I am not sorry, Light Bondage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rey has a kinky side, Threesome - F/M/M, definitely consensual, i enjoyed this way too damn much, i really suck at tags, it’s just porn, just straight nasty sex, only porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSolo/pseuds/PhoenixSolo
Summary: This is where I’m dumping all my SW porn I can’t fit into any fics, like from prompts and stuff.





	1. Only In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just porn. Nothing else. No plot, not a damn thing. Just porn.
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: if you don’t know what you’re doing with dominant play, don’t do it without some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing is just porn I couldn’t fit into any of my stories.

“What do you need, Rey?” Ren stalked closer to her. 

Rey held her ground physically; mentally, she was panicking. Ren was within arms’ reach of her, wearing only his sleep pants and a white tank top. He didn’t stop until he reached out and grabbed her by the upper arms. 

“Since I found out about you, I’ve been intrigued by you. Obsessed with you. Then you beat me in combat and you marked me, then you fought by my side. I NEED you, Rey—what do YOU need? What will it take for you to stay with me?!” 

“You—“ Rey reached out with both hands and grabbed the straps of Ren’s tank top. “I need YOU—“ She pulled him down and pressed her lips against his.

The Force seemed to explode in a great heave of relief. Both saw stars against the backs of their eyelids.

Ren released Rey’s upper arms and wrapped them around her, returning the kiss.

Rey broke for air, but Ren pulled her back to him, covered her mouth with his, tongue delving and exploring, then battling against her own. She moaned against him and he growled down her throat. 

When they broke the kiss again, Rey stared up into Ren’s eyes, gasping for breath. “I’ve needed you for a while, Ben. I’ve been waiting for you.”

That was all Ren needed to hear. He bent and kissed her a third time, this time gently. His hands began to roam over her body of their own accord: first they drew gently across her back, then one slid up to cup her cheek and the other rested at her waist. “Do you want me?”

“I’m pretty sure we just clarified that…” 

“No, that’s not—Rey, I want you in the way men want a partner.”

“...oh.” Rey actually blushed. “I...I didn’t think—“ 

Ren scooped her up and carried her to the bed, double checking through the force that the door was locked. As if she was a porcelain doll, he laid her on the bed, her head cradled by his hand. “Rey, do you want me?”

“Ben—“ 

“Please, Rey… if you don’t, I’ll stop and I won’t bother you again—“ _please, please, please..._

In response, Rey lifted her hands to Ren’s face and pulled it to her own, kissing him gently. “Take me, Ben.”

Ren’s heart nearly stopped beating. He hadn’t expected her to say yes. He sat up and pulled off his tank, using the Force to gently pin Rey to the bed. He gently removed her trousers and planted soft kisses on her face and neck as she helped him remove her sash and tunic. Her breast band befuddled him and he released his Force hold on her chest to allow her to sit up and take it off. 

“Rey, you’re beautiful.” She lay before him completely nude. Her skin was sun kissed with a collection of darker freckles at places where the skin would be more exposed. Her breasts were small and pert and tipped with dusky pink nipples. She was not curvaceous but she was not scrawny either: she had been eating well. 

Rey tried to sit up again, this time to take down Ren’s pants, but Ren Force pushed her down again. 

“Do you know what you have done to me, woman?” He demanded huskily. “Not a night goes by without me fantasizing about this. I want you, Rey, in every way. I need you. I want to feel you—“ his hand cupped her sex and that thumb gently went to work against her clit; she moaned. “I want to taste you—“ he removed his hand and bent down to lick her folds; she groaned and he nearly came in his trousers. “I want to watch you come for me.” 

“Ben—please—“

“Please what, darling.” A statement, not a question. 

“Please, please take me. Please—oh!” Rey’s plea cut off as Ren greedily sucked and kissed at her clit. 

She was soaking wet and he felt a primal glee in knowing that HE caused that, that HE was responsible for her wanton moaning and writhing on his bed and that he alone could give her the release she so desperately craved in that moment. 

As Ren kissed and nipped at her glorious folds, she thrust her hips into his face. He took that opportunity to insert his tongue into her wet heat; she arched her back and cried out, hands snaking themselves into his thick hair. 

He continued to lick and nip and suck and she continued to thrust and grind. He became painfully aware of his own throbbing erection but this moment right now was for her. _Cum for me, Rey, he sent through their bond. Cum for me. Say my name when you do. Say it—_

“I’m gonna—“ 

_Now, Rey—say my name, I want you to scream it so everyone knows who’s claimed you—_

Her hand gripped his hair so hard he thought she might rip it out. “BEN—!” With one final thrust of her hips into Ren’s face, Rey climaxed hard. Ren felt her cunt clamp down on his tongue and he tasted her and she came, riding out her orgasm with that same primal pride he felt earlier. 

It didn’t bother him in the least that she had shouted his birth name. 

Ren sat up and reached for his discarded tank top, which he used to wipe Rey’s fluids from his face, all the while grinning a feral smile. 

Suddenly, he felt himself pushed back onto the floor. Rey reached out through the force, a primeval look in her eyes as she held out a hand to keep him from sitting up. “My turn”, she growled. 

Keeping Ren’s chest pinned in place through the Force while he struggled (half heartedly), Rey stripped him of his pants and briefs. His erection sprang free and Rey’s eyes widened. He was undeniably on the large side and internally she questioned her sanity in what she was about to do. 

Still pinned, Ren grinned savagely. “You can’t handle me, scavenger.” 

Rey raised an eyebrow. “That sounded like a challenge…”

“Oh it very much is—GAH!” Ren gasped as she took the overly sensitive tip of his manhood into her mouth and lightly probed the opening with her tongue. “If you keep up with that, this will be a real short experience—“ 

Rey kept Ren down as she took him further into her mouth at an excruciatingly slow pace and Ren gasped and tried to thrust his hips up into her. He desperately wanted to run his hands through her hair while she was going down on him but she still had him pinned through the Force and he was enjoying every second of this. She ran one hand down his engorged shaft while she fondled his balls with the other and continued sucking.

Ren felt his climax building far too quickly. 

“Rey—Rey I’m going to—“ 

_Cum for me, Ben—_

And he felt the Force pin let up and he grabbed her hair and held her head (she moaned in surprise but that just spurred him further) in place while he thrust up into her mouth, thick semen jetting its way down her throat. “Kriff—REY—!”

As his climax ebbed, Ren released his hold on her and his limp dick fell out of her mouth. “Are you okay-?! I’m sorry, that was—“ 

She sat up, a drop of cum on her lips and Ren felt himself go from flaccid to semi hard in matter of milliseconds. She swallowed and looked at him playing the innocent: “I’m fine, why do you ask?”

Ren sat up and seized her in his arms, growling as he leaned down and bit none too gently into her neck. “—mine—“ 

“Make me, then—“ Rey challenged. Ren accepted that challenge and brought her to her feet, then wrapped a large hand around her throat. 

“Turn around, scavenger.” She arched an eyebrow and Ren tightened his grip ever so slightly. “Now.”

She did and Ren was rewarded with a generous push of her buttocks against his groin; his manhood sprung back to life. He sent a query through the Force about the hand still around her throat and she responded back with an assent, as long as he didn’t actually choke her. He pinched tighter and tighter, testing his boundaries until she sent a warning through the bond—that was it, that was the line. 

He removed his hand from her throat and pushed her forward onto the bed, pulling her hands to the small of her back and pinning them there. “I’m going to fuck you, Rey and I’m not going to be gentle.” _Are you okay with rough?_

 _I’ve had Ben, I want Kylo now._ Rey looked over her shoulder, grinned savagely and Ren wrapped his free hand in her hair and roughly pulled her up to him so that her back was against his chest. “You call me Kylo or master, got it?”

“Yes—“

Ren jerked her head, not hard enough to cause pain, just enough so that he had her attention. “Try again, this time do it right.”

Rey grinned that wild, feral grin that nearly had him cum against her ass and said “yes master”. 

Ren pushes her roughly forward again and used the Force to keep her hands pinned at her back. He used his free hand to slide down to her folds and insert a finger to check and see if she was ready. She was; he removed his finger and held it to her face. “Taste yourself.”

Rey took his finger into her mouth and lavished the same attention on it as she had on his cock not ten minutes prior. “Mmm—you do that so well...and now I’m going to reward you—“

He guided his cock to her dripping opening and leaned down and whispered harshly into her ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. I’m not going to be gentle.” 

Before she could respond, he straightened up and slammed himself into her. They both cried out as he buried himself into her up to the hilt. Hand still in her hair, force still pinning her hands to the small of the back, Ren began to thrust. He took his free hand and set his thumb against Rey’s anus, applying light pressure, surprised when she reacted with an appreciative move and a “go ahead” through the bond. 

Ren brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked it, then gently inserted his thumb into her ass, thrusting in and out with time to his harder thrusts into her cunt. “Rey I’m going to fuck you in the ass.” 

_Do it—_

Ren withdrew from Rey’s cunt and removed his hand from her hair to use both thumbs to spread her anus open wider, then spit into the opening. He positioned his cock right outside the hole and asked Rey through the force if she was ready; in response, she met his pressure with pressure of her own. 

Slowly, excruciatingly slow, he eased himself into her as she writhed beneath him. “Oh stars, Rey, you’re so tight—“ Halfway in, Ren couldn’t take it anymore and gave one rough thrust into Rey’s ass. She gasped and he leaned forward, the new angle nearly making him lose his grip on reality, and entangled his hand into her hair again and pulled her up so her back was against his chest. With a slight wave of his hand, he brought over a training saber to his hand and positioned it just outside her cunt. “Now you’re going to fuck yourself on this too. Do it.” 

She lowered herself onto the saber hilt with a gasp and a throaty cry of “yes master”. For a few seconds, Ren allowed himself the luxury of feeling both her holes filled then pushed her forward, steadying the saber hilt so it didn’t pop out. He kept one hand in her hair and with the other, began to rub his fingers together. Rey began to moan and writhe. “You don’t get to cum until I’m fucking done, got it?”

“Yes master—“ Ren began to thrust none too gently into Rey’s ass as he rubbed his finger together, imagining they were over Rey’s clit. _Let me know if it’s too much and I’ll stop—_

He almost came in her right then, she was so tight. “Stars, Rey—“ 

It hurt—way too much to be enjoyable. “Kylo—Please—it hurts—gah!” _Too much, TOO MUCH!_

Ren stopped thrusting into her anus and slowly withdrew, then released his force hold on her hands and turned her onto her back; the hilt fell out of her cunt. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—“ he repeated against her shoulder. “Are you okay??” _I’m so sorry—_

“I’m okay, just, just give me a minute—“ they lay there gasping as Rey’s pain slowly faded. “Let’s...let’s not do that again.” 

“Okay.” His erection still throbbing, Ren sat up and positioned himself between Rey’s legs. “Do you want to continue?” He asked as he rubbed his cock. 

Rey gave him an evil grin. “I’m not sure if you can handle me, Lord Ren,” she said mockingly. With his free hand, Ren pinned her down by the throat but didn’t exert any other pressure. 

“Is that a challenge?” Do you want me to squeeze again? 

_Do it, just don’t cut off too much air._

Ren squeezed gently and smirked as he plunged into her cunt, still wet despite her earlier pain. “By the Force, you’re so wet and tight—“ 

“Only for you, master—ack!” _Easy on the squeezing… definitely harder on the thrusting—oh!_

Ren complied, grunting with each consecutively harder thrust. His orgasm was building and he could feel Rey’s building across the bond—  
“Rey, I’m close—“ 

“Me too—“

He thrust harder and harder into her and as she arched her back, she screamed out “KYLO—!” And drove him over the edge to his own climax. He cried out “REY!” And emptied himself inside her. 

Spent, Ren released his hold on Rey’s throat and collapsed across her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair as he softened inside her. “Ben, that was amazing…” 

“You’re amazing…” Ren literally couldn’t think of anything else to say. What DID one say to a woman who had given him her virginity and who had taken his in the most spectacular way?


	2. Adapt and Over-cum Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there was no way to work this into the porn but italics WITH quotations is SPEAKING through force bond and italics WITHOUT quotations is THINKING through the Force bond.

The Force bond closed with an influx of noise. Rey growled with frustration. The fights with this man over him coming home were increasingly aggravating, neither giving up ground. 

After dinner hour, she knocked on Poe’s door; he welcomed her in. “And what can I do for you tonight?” 

When Rey told him in her naïveté that she was angry at someone (she wasn’t saying who and the why didn’t matter), Poe’s eyes glittered excitedly. “So...you’re here for revenge? To make whoever you’re mad at angry?”

When she nodded, Poe moved in, drawing dangerously close. “I know a way…” 

Rey had the same thing in mind; she closed the distance between them and accepted his needing mouth. He pushed her down onto the bed, tongue invading her mouth and hands exploring her body through clothes. 

Several moments of clothing removal later, he was plunging into her, her legs wrapped around his waist, both making animalistic grunts. 

“That’s it, baby, that’s it—“ Poe gasped into her ear—

—and then there was no sound. _Kriff—_

_“Rey?”_

Rey tilted her head back to see Kylo Ren staring at her with incredulous eyes. He was sitting in the chair across the room, lightsaber attached to his waist. He must have just come back from training; he wasn’t wearing a shirt and he was sweaty. 

It took him all of half a second to realize what was going on. _“Oh how very mature…who are you with?”_

Poe pulled himself out and Rey gasped at the physical loss. He rolled her over onto her stomach then pulled her onto all fours and grabbing her waist, driving into her again. “Oh baby—that’s it, take my cock—“ 

Rey couldn’t help but gasp Poe’s name and Ren’s eyes smoldered. 

Not with anger, but LUST. She saw his nostrils widen, then he reached into his pants and pulled out his own cock. _“Is it good?”_

It was and Rey nodded. _Not as good as you but definitely in the top five,_ she sent through the Force bond. She felt an annoyed flare of prideful satisfaction from him, annoyed that Poe could potentially be competition and pride that Poe wasn’t as good as he was.

Ren licked his hand and wrapped it around his thick length, fixing his eyes on Rey’s face. _“Do you wish it was me fucking you like that?”_

Rey’s “yes” was a breathy gasp that made Ren pump harder and Poe thrust faster. 

“—you getting close?” The latter asked between thrusts. 

“—not yet—oh!” Rey’s reply was cut short as Poe pulled her up to line her back with his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her and entangled in her hair. 

“Can I fuck you in the ass?” 

Rey’s eyes flicked to Kylo and he gave her a nod. _“You know you want him to,”_ he said, lazily moving his fist up and down. 

“Yes—“ 

“What was that, kitten?” He hissed in her ear.

 _“He wants you to beg him for it—I suggest you do so, ‘kitten’.”_ Kylo grinned wryly.

“Please, Poe, please fuck me in the ass—“ Poe pulled out and pushed Rey forward, exposing her anal opening. He ran his fingers through her fluids and gently wiped them against the opening and slowly pushed in an exploratory finger. “Ah—!” 

“Can’t take it?” 

_”You’d better learn to take his now so it’ll hurt less when you take mine.”_ Kylo’s grin spread wider and he pumped a little slower, trying to stave off his climax. 

“I’m just—“

Poe leaned over and opened a drawer on his bedside. He swatted Rey’s backside when she turned to look. “It’s just lube, darling; it makes this easier.” Something lukewarm drizzled on her ass and then Poe was rubbing it in and inserting a lube covered finger in her ass. Rey squeaked, but more from surprise than pain when he inserted a second finger. A third finger worked its way in and Rey groaned at how good it felt. She pushed her hips against Poe’s hand. “Oh kriff yes…” he gasped.

He moved his hand and, placing a hand on either side of her asshole, spread it open and gently pushed the tip of his dick in. He began short and quick thrusts and when it became clear Rey was equally enjoying this and ready, he thrust harder. “Fuck, Rey—“

All the while, Rey kept her eyes locked on Kylo’s. Kylo bit his lip and returned her stare. _“That’s it—take it. Think of me while he’s fucking you.”_

Poe thrust into her, then pulled her up right again, tangling his hand in his hair. “It’s not me you’re thinking of, is it.” He continued a relentless pace while grabbing Rey’s wrist and wrenching it behind her to pin at the small of her back. “It’s him, isn’t it.” 

Statements, not questions. 

_“Does he know I’m here?”_

“I—I don’t know—“ 

Poe thrust into Rey’s ass and was still for a few seconds, then pushed her forward. He grabbed her breast band and bound her wrists together, then pulled her up and wrapped a hand around her throat. “He’s here now, isn’t he. Is he watching me fuck you?” 

Rey’s eyes widened and Kylo stopped pumping. 

“It’s not hard to tell you’re in contact with him through the Force, sweetheart.” Poe gave a series of punishing thrusts. “It doesn’t matter if he’s watching. I want him to see me fuck you.” 

His eyes went to where Rey’s eyes were staring at an empty chair. “Is that where he is?” 

Caught, Rey nodded and Poe continued thrusting into her. 

“Look at me, you bastard. Watch me fuck her, because when I’m done here, I’m going to fill her other holes.” 

Kylo’s response was to pump himself furiously. Poe moved the hand not in Rey’s hair to the apex of her legs and spread her lower lips wide. “Is this what you want? Too kriffing bad, it’s mine tonight.” 

Kylo groaned. _“I want to fuck your cunt so bad—while he fucks your ass—“_

In between gasps, Rey conveyed the idea—and truth be told, she was NOT opposed to it. 

“You want that, sweetheart? You want your cunt and your ass filled?” Poe jerked on her hair. “Such a filthy girl—“

Rey nodded and Kylo LUNGED from the chair and joined them on the bed, pressing into her with an enthusiastic fervor. 

“Fuck, Rey, I feel him in your cunt—“ Poe thrust faster. “I’m gonna cum—“ 

_“Oh no, not yet—“_ Kylo made a cupping motion with his hands and pointed two fingers; Poe groaned as his perineum felt pressure and his climb to a climax leveled out. _“He got to fuck you first tonight, I get to control when he cums.”_

“Fuck, Rey—you feel so good—“ Poe moved his hand from Rey’s throat to hook a finger in her mouth. “Tell him—to put his hand—on your throat—“ 

Rey sent the thought to Kylo, who happily obliged, applying very little pressure. He unhooked the lightsaber on his belt and put the pommel in her mouth. _“How does it feel to have all of your holes filled at once, you dirty minx?”_ His thrusting became erratic. _“I’m gonna cum in you—so tight—REY—!“_ He let out a low groan while thrusting so deep into Rey that she felt him hit her cervix. 

The hold on his climax released, Poe fucked up into Rey ferociously, biting down on her shoulder as he emptied himself into Rey’s ass. 

Both men exhausted, the trio fell onto the bed. 

_“Did you cum?”_ Kylo asked through the bond at the same time Poe asked right next to her.

Rey shook her head; Poe untied her and rolled her onto her back. Through the Force, Kylo watched with smug satisfaction as Poe lowered his mouth to Rey’s clit and began sucking. 

It gave Kylo immense pleasure to see the pilot mouthing at the place he had already been and cum. His cock twitched again and he decided against rubbing against the pilot’s ass; he was willing to beat the man (or have others beat him) and invade his mind but not willing to go to that monstrous level.

Poe sat up and Kylo thought he missed Rey’s climax but the pilot looked over at where he guessed the Force user to be and grinned a cocky one. “Your turn, oh Supreme Leader…” he got up and positioned himself at Rey’s head, kissing her with a fierce intensity while kneading her breasts. 

Rey’s legs were wide open and she reached a hand down to finger her clit. Kylo accepted the invitation and knelt between her legs and applied his mouth to Rey’s mouth. She tasted of both of their essences with a trace of the pilot. 

With gentle licking and sucking, Kylo brought her to the brink, Poe swallowing Rey’s moans. 

Even though he didn’t have a bond with the pilot, Poe stopped kissing Rey and held her head up to face Kylo. “Look at him— watch him as you cum—“

 _Do it, baby, look at me. Cum for me—_ Kylo sent through the bond.

Rey’s eyes locked with Kylo’s as he sucked and licked and that’s what finally drove her over the edge. She fell over the cliff screaming Kylo’s name with her hand entangled in Poe’s hair as he sucked on the side of her neck. 

As Rey came down from her climax, Poe settled down besides her on one side and Kylo joined her on the other side. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Rey reached out and grabbed both men by the ear closest to her and twisted.

“OW—!” Poe instinctively tried to pull away. 

_“Kriff—!”_ Kylo yelped through the bond. 

“If either of you EVER says word one about what happened tonight, I will cut off your balls with my lightsaber and display them in my room. Got it?”


	3. “Hit” my spot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was kind of a dare based on a screenshot of Poe Dameron sparring with a combat droid.

Commander Poe Dameron was not a happy man. You could see that in the way he punched and kicked against the sparring droid. 

This wasn’t the first time you’d come down and seen him practice; you had to work on your physical training and distractions such as the best pilot in the Resistance. You picked the droid farthest from him and commenced your training. There were two other soldiers sparring as well; given the day you had, you were not inclined to spend any measurable amount of time in anyone’s company.

The entire day had started off badly: your alarm had been turned off, there wasn’t enough time for a filling breakfast and the caf you meant as a replacement was cold. Your speeder spot was taken by a black and orange speeder bike that you thought you recognized but were too grumpy to think on it. You barely made it in uniform but were late for formation and were punished with a counseling chit—signed by Dameron, of course. 

Being late had stayed with you all day; late for formation meant late for work meant late for lunch, which in turn meant that all the good food was taken.

So, to burn off the ire of the day, you elected to beat it out of the sparring droid. 

For several minutes, the only sounds in the room were the grunts of effort and fists and knees hitting the dummies. 

Then, to your dismay, the other two troops LEFT, leaving you alone with Commander Dameron. You studiously ignored him as he picked another training droid, the other one having ran out of energy. That droid was defunct and Dameron swore. “Can’t get any functioning equipment in this hellhole…” he muttered. 

Tell me about it, you thought.

The only other droid was the one you were sparring with and you were NOT going to give it up. When that became apparent, Dameron cleared his throat. “You beat it into submission yet?” 

Your reply was punctuated with huffs of exertion. “—it’s—still pissing—me off—“ 

“What did that poor thing do to you, lieutenant?” 

“—it looks—like the jackass—that stole—my spot!” 

Poe cleared his throat again. “Under that one tree? It’s a good spot—“ 

You ceased beating on the droid. “That’s YOUR speeder bike?? Black with orange trim?” 

“Yep.”

“It’s in my spot!” 

“YOUR spot, lieutenant?” Dameron’s eyes crinkled. “I didn’t see your name on it!” 

“I’ve been parking in that spot for as long as we’ve been here!” You faced him, about ready to tear into his smarmy face. 

“Which has been all of two weeks,” Dameron laughed. “Now here’s an idea—we spar here. Best two out of three gets the spot.”

“Oh you are ON.” You decided firmly that you were going to kick his ass into the next galaxy. 

Droids cleared and doors locked, you and Dameron set up against each other. He was a little under average height but compact and, to your dismay, very well built under the tank to he was wearing. It fit snug enough against him that you could see the well defined planes of his six pack. His sweats stuck to his thighs, leaving little to the imagination, but the groin of the sweats was too baggy for you to see anything.

For your part, the sports bra and gym shorts combo allowed one a glimpse of your toned abdomen and legs. You felt Dameron’s eyes linger over you and cleared your throat. “First on the floor, best two out of three.” This was going to be easy if he was distracted...

“Oh—deal!” Dameron tore his eyes from your lower body long enough to slap the palm of your outstretched hand to seal the deal. 

You two circled each other like loth-cats, sizing each other up. He was compact and strong while you had an athletic build and speed going for you. Height was not an issue; you were both within a centimeter of each other in that department. Weight wise, he had you by, well, a lot. You could use that—and the way he was staring at you—against him. 

You feinted a tentative punch towards his right and when he moved to block, you launched your right fist towards his left kidney. His eyes flicked and he deflected the attack with a well muscled forearm. Faster than I thought…

Dameron jabbed at your waist and you flipped it aside with a lazy motion. He grinned mischievously and, grabbing your wrist, he whirled you around so your back was against his toned chest and pinned you there. With his spare hand, he immobilized you by putting it on your hip. 

Both of you gasped, you from the shock and he from the contact. You took advantage of his momentary distraction to elbow him in his solar plexus and, using his weight against him, slammed him against the mat with your foot on his chest. “Point for—gah!!”

Dameron grabbed your leg and hooked his arm behind your knee; you fell onto his chiseled torso and he flipped you onto your back, pinning your hands to the mat. The momentum carried his face less than a hands width from yours. 

Breathing heavily, you stared into his eyes. 

They were dark and his pupils were dilated as he leaned in further, closing the distance. Your heart hammered as he brushed his lips against your cheek, ending by your ear. “Point for me—“ he growled. 

After a few seconds of hesitation, he let you up and helped you to your feet. 

You set up again, determined not to let the tension get to you. Dameron was rattled as well and you grinned savagely. You circled in, looking for an opening. 

Dameron took his eyes off your face for long enough for you to dive in with a flurry of punches and kicks. He blocked or deflected most—except the one aimed at his thigh. Your knee connected—

—and as Dameron sank to his knees, he grabbed your wrist out of shock and his weight bore you both to the ground. You squeaked in surprise and Dameron sat up, straddling you, and grinned. “Last point is mi—ohh—“ 

Your hands slid up his thighs and unintentionally brushed his groin in an effort to tickle him off of you (hey it worked with your siblings growing up). Dameron reached down and grabbed your wrists then pinned them to the mat beside your head. That brought his face in close proximity to yours: “I win,” he said huskily. 

You arched your body under his and he gasped. “You sure about that?”

“Doll, you keep doing that and this is gonna—“ You arches your back again and whatever snide comment Dameron was going to make was cut short with a hiss. He leaned in closer and did the only thing he could do—he licked your face. 

Instead of the reaction you had when one of your siblings won this way, you moaned and arched your back against his groin again.

And the mood in the training room changed. 

Dameron crushed his mouth to yours while moving his hips off of your abdomen and pressing them to yours. You could feel his halfway hard erection press against your thigh. 

You broke the kiss. “Not here—“ 

Dameron ground his groin into your hips and you felt liquid heat pool in your loins. “Yes—right here—right now—“ He crushed his mouth to yours in a possessive kiss. 

“—okay—“ The doors were locked and Dameron’s dominance overrode your common sense. 

He released your hands and lifted up your hips and drew off your training shorts and underwear. “Oh you’re already wet—have you been planning this?” 

You shook your head. “Dameron—“

He rose up and pressed his hips against yours again and his now hardened cock throbbed against your leg. With one hand, he pinned your hands above your head and used the other to push up your bra and fondle your breasts roughly. “Do you want this? Tell me if you don’t and I’ll stop—“ His eyes begged you to let him continue

And that’s exactly what you wanted him to do. “—yes—“ you gasped.

“You call me commander here, then—“ Dameron move the hand at your breasts to between your legs, where he lightly brushed your clit. 

“—please, commander—“ 

“Please what, doll?” Dameron removed his fingers from your clit and you gasped. 

“P-please punish me, commander!” 

With that, Dameron ripped your training bra off of you and used it to bind your wrists together. “With pleasure, doll.” He plunged his face between your thighs before you could protest (not that you wanted to). You arched your hips as he plundered and he pushed your hips back down roughly. He murmured into your labia: “mmm you’re delicious—“ 

Skillfully, he swirled his tongue around your clit and you felt your climax building. You squirmed but Dameron held you down. “Nngh—commander—“ 

“You’ll cum when I tell you to, doll,” he mumbled against you. “And that’s NOW—“ 

On his command, your orgasm ripped through you and you cried out as the coil in your belly broke loose. “GAH—!”

Without giving you a chance to breathe, Dameron got up and pull you to your knees. He removed the binding on your wrists then turned you around. “My turn.” He brought your wrists to the small of your back and bound them again then bent you forward, ensuring you didn’t hit the mat too hard. You heard the snap of the elastic of his gym shorts then felt him line himself up with you. 

“Whose spot is it?” Dameron held your bound wrists in one hand and entangled the other in your hair, turning your head so you could see him out of one eye. 

“—yours—“ 

“I can’t hear you…” he sang in a soft, husky voice. 

“Yours, commander—ah!” 

He drove himself into you, spreading you pleasantly. This angle allowed him to penetrate you wholly and completely and he took great pleasure in pumping into you with reckless abandon. Satisfied your hands weren’t going anywhere, he moved his hand to your still throbbing clit and began to rub it. 

“Oh doll, you feel so good—your pussy is so damn TIGHT—“ His thrusting became more and more erratic and he stopped rubbing on your clit; you cried out in protest. “Oh no, you came already—ungh— it’s—my—turn—AH!” 

With a shuddering cry, he yanked himself out and spent himself on your ass. Thick ropes of cum coated your cheeks and he made a point of aiming at the point where your cheeks met. “What a beautiful sight this is.” 

Dameron untied your wrists and wiped you of, then rolled you onto your back again. He ran his thumb against your clit and you closed your eyes in ecstasy. “Oh, yes commander…”

Inserting a finger into you, he leaned over you and whispered, “Come on, doll, I know you’ve got one more in you...” 

You pressed yourself into his hand, barely registering that he was palming his cock back to life with the other one. 

You grabbed the straps of his gym shirt and pulled him close. “In me—now—“

“Oh with pleasure—“ Dameron positioned himself in the cradle of your hips and eased himself into you. Slowly at first, he thrust into you, then picked up the pace to nearly brutal. He slammed himself into you over and over and OVER again, fucking you across the gym floor and in an effort to prevent that, he bent you so that your thighs rested on your rib cage. It halted the horizontal movement and hit all the spots you wanted hit. 

You slid your hands up his back as best you could from that angle and gasped as he pounded mercilessly into you. When that didn’t work, you nestled them in his hair and pulled him to where your neck met your shoulder. 

“Come on, doll, I need you to cum for me—cum all over my cock—scream my name when you do—I’m so close—OHSTARSIMCUMMING—“ With one final brutal thrust, Dameron spilled himself inside you and that sent you over the edge you had been teetering on since he had entered you the second time. You came—hard—screaming his name and arching your back into him. 

He rolled off of you and collapsed next to you, both of you breathing heavily.

“You cheated!” You gasped out after a few moments. 

“How?” Poe put himself up on an elbow. 

“You still have your tank on!” 

Poe blinked, then stripped his tank off. “You’re gonna need it anyways; sorry about your bra!” He stood up and pulled his shorts back on, allowing you a pleasant view of his backside. 

As you pulled on his tank and your shorts, he sauntered towards the doors. You called after him. “DAMERON!” 

“Still my spot, sweet cheeks!”


End file.
